The present invention pertains generally to portable water containers heated by sources other than electricity.
Available to outdoorsmen are portable, solar heated water bags. An obvious drawback to such bags is the dependency on direct sunlight for a substantial period of time each day. Additionally, the recovery time for the solar heated water bag is considerable. Such portable sources of heated water must be of a manageable size for elevated positioning of same in a convenient manner to permit a gravity flow from the bag. An additional drawback to such bags is the heat loss when such bags are used in low ambient temperature environments.
In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,929 discloses a bladder suspended within a bag with the bladder in controlled communication with two chemical agent containers. The agents, upon actuation of the device, enter plural reaction chambers in the bladder whereat heat is conducted to the bag contents. The bladder does not appear to be removably attached to the outer bag.